XANA's Sharingan : The Xanafied Fan, the Remix
by Salibask
Summary: Rewrite of "The Xanafied Fan". Successfully escaping the Cortex after the events of Code Lyoko : Evolution, X.A.N.A. succeeded at a price : it was now unable to come back to it's original world. Taking over Sasuke's Cursed Seal, X.A.N.A.'s desires for control will creates a new era : one where misery and death is the nicest thing that can happen to you.
1. Prologue : Inhumanity personified

_**Prologue : Inhumanity personified**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor Code Lyoko**

* * *

Death was upon us.

His once black eyes scanned the area, killing intent invading the area. Electricity surrounded his flickering body as he looked at the changes the strange mark brought with him. What he didn't notice were the looks filled with fear. Friends and enemies alike looked at him like he was some sort of danger, an alien hell-bent on killing everyone here in the worst way possible.

« **These changes were… Unexpected**. » he remarked in a confused, calm, strangely polite, yet distorted tone. Said tone only scared his friends more : Sasuke Uchiha was known for a lot of things. But not for being polite. What was even more unsettling wasn't the polite tone, but the murderous intent behind it.

If death was a company, Sasuke just became it's secretary.

«** It seems that you're our host's enemies**. » Sasuke's eyes were fixated on his three terrified enemies. « **The perfect occasion to test that body's abilities.** »

And then, he vanished.

One of his foes, named Dosu Kinuta, never saw it coming. The mummified Oto genin couldn't do anything when Sasuke appeared in front of him, and grabbed his face. What followed, however, left a permanent mark on Sasuke's comrades.

Ino Yamanaka, Sakura Haruno, Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi and Neji Hyuga could only watch in horror, as Dosu's body suddenly started spasming. The Hyuga, thanks to his Byakugan, which allowed him to see through any solid objects or obstructions, wished, for the first time in his life, that he hadn't the Byakugan.

Neji could only watch in horror as electricity slowly destroyed the mummy's body. Ventricular fibrillation, burning tissues, brain fried to bits, fourth-degree burns, everything was here. It wasn't simply killing. At this point, it just felt like brutal needless torture.

As Dosu's corpse was burning, Sasuke dropped his victim and turned towards the last two Oto ninjas. Strangely, the only girl of the group, Kin Tsuchi, had lost consciousness. Not that Sasuke cared. She was going to die alongside her friends. This left only one standing enemy, one Zaku Abumi. The spiky-haired, dark-eyed Oto ninja, surprisingly wasn't fazed.

« Heh. You think you're tough because you took him by surprise ? » snorted Zaku, with no care whatsoever for Dosu's death. Orochimaru-sama is much worse in that regard.

Sasuke remained slowly walked towards Zaku, a murderous smirk distorting his otherwise handsome face. « **Tell us when you're going to do something useful instead of whining.** »

If Sasuke wanted to piss off Zaku, to say he succeeded easily was an understatement.

« That's it ! Extreme Decapitating Airwaves ! » Sasuke merely watched as Zaku pointed his palms towards him, before Zaku emitted a high-pressured mixture of sound waves and airwaves from the holes in the palms of his hands towards Sasuke, who… Stood still, for unclear reasons. His body, in contact with the soundwaves, started to distort, flicker and spasming before collapsing. Zaku then didn't wast time after his attack. Dashing towards the downed Sasuke, he stabbed him four times : head, heart and kidneys.

« Not so tough now are we ? » Zaku whispered. He was exhausted, lost most of his chakra, but at least the mission was done… Wait a minute. Something was wrong.

Sasuke wasn't bleeding for some reason. He was still flickering and all.

« OK. That's wrong. » Zaku looked at his pouch. Explosive kunai. If stabbing wasn't enough, then this one could be usef-

« **I'll give you that. That attack was impressive**. » Zaku didn't expect Sasuke to wake up so soon, much less to grab him by the neck. Sasuke then took Zaku's explosives.

«** My turn**. » Activating the explosives, Sasuke stuck them on the unsuspecting Oto ninja's face. He then threw, seemingly with all of his force, Zaku towards a tree, head first. Perhaps, in a cartoon, it would have been comedic to see Abumi's face embedded in a tree. Perhaps. And Zaku's face did end up embedded in the tree. Problem is, Zaku's skull had been damaged on impact, and the teenager instantly died thanks to the head trauma. The explosion blowing up both the tree and Abumi's head didn't help.

Chuckling darkly, Sasuke looked at his handiwork. Nothing but ribs, wood and blood surrounded Zaku's headless body. His eyes turned towards Tsuchi. The one girl of the group opened her eyes, understandably horrified when she saw Sasuke walking towards him, as his right hand was full of electricity, ready to strike. The only reason she wasn't fried alive is because that pink-haired girl she had previously made fun of hugged Sasuke from behind.

« Sasuke… please. Stop this. » Sakura's words triggered something inside of Sasuke, as the Uchiha suddenly suffered a headache and started screaming.

«** It seems our host wants his body back thanks to that girl. Familiar. Stopped by a pink-haired girl. And by our slave trying to escape our control. Schaeffer, Ishiyama, Dunbar… We** **despise you, and everything similar to you.** » X.A.N.A. thought as Sasuke retook control of his body.

That world was fascinating. Humanity was stronger.

* * *

« … You really don't remember a thing ? » Sakura was puzzled. While she expected Sasuke she knew to be horrified by the needless deaths he wrought, she didn't expect him to have suddenly forgotten.

« No. Not in the slightest. Last thing I remember, was when Orochimaru bite my neck. And then, nothing.

\- You think it's due to the mark ?

\- Perhaps... I don't know.

\- Do you think we should talk about it with Kakashi-sensei ?

\- … Yeah. Just, no one else. Not even Naruto. » Sakura was puzzled. Naruto was their teammate, their friend. Why they shouldn't tell him a thing?

« We don't need that knucklehead to worry about me, now do we ? » A small smirk graced Sasuke's lips as he looked at their unconscious blond teammate.

Sakura smiled alongside him.

« Yeah, let's just make sure he becomes Hokage. »

* * *

Having parted ways with Sasuke's team and Shikamaru's team, Neji looked unexpectedly worried as he moved towards the tower alongside his team.

« Hey Neji, what's wrong ? » Asked Tenten.

« It's about Sasuke… Something is wrong with him. We should avoid his team at all costs.

\- The great Neji Hyuga is afraid of a younger team ? What happened to you, huh ? » Tenten couldn't help but laugh. Neji worried ? That's a new one.

« Sasuke, somehow, used actual electricity.

\- Is that really what you're worried about ? Everyone can use Raiton, and you have the affinity yourself. It's not that impressive.

\- No. What I meant is that Sasuke can use actual electricity, not Raiton. »

Of all people, the ever-goofy Rock Lee looked now just as worried as his Hyuga teammate.

« Ok, now that's wrong.

\- Can anyone explain what's the big deal with electricity ? » Tenten looked exasperated, not understanding what her teammates were talking about.

« Gai-sensei taught me that Raiton was created because humanity couldn't properly control electricity. Chakra mixed by electricity allowed people to use it without much worry. As such, unlike other elemental styles, Raiton was originally created to subdue and not kill unless there's enough chakra. That's something much harder to do with pure electricity. » Lee explained.

« Pure electricity is much stronger than Raiton. While a powerful Raiton attack can compare to lightning, pure electricity on itself is much deadlier. You can survive a Raikage's attack because you're strong enough, only to later die because you've been struck by lightning. » Neji added.

« Ok. Now I understand… »

Tenten was just as worried as her teammates now : the Chunin exams weren't going to be as easy as expected it seems.

* * *

**Author's note : Yo ! As you noticed, I chose to rewrite The Xanafied Fan. I had ideas, but I felt like I couldn't implement them properly in the original version. The past, present and future ideas didn't work as well as I expected.**

**As for my other stories… I'll tell you later whether or not I'll continue them. If I don't, I'm going to put them to adoption, but also leave a plot explaining what would have happened if I continued them.**

**Sorry for the long wait, I have no excuse. But I'll try to continue this one, promise !**

**See ya ! **


	2. I : The Great Escape

_**Chapter 01 : The Great Escape **_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor Code Lyoko**

* * *

One of a plan's many advantages is that it distracts. To be more accurate, anyone against the plan will, as expected, not only oppose it, but often actively try to foil it. However, by focusing on the plan they oppose, they'll be unaware of another plan behind it. It could be a contingency plan, or just another unrelated plan, that has much more chances to end up succeeding.

That's what X.A.N.A. did : behind it's attempt to recover its power from the Lyoko-warriors, X.A.N.A. was working on something else, something that no one saw coming :

A program that would allow X.A.N.A. to cross dimensions.

At first, X.A.N.A. didn't even consider that idea. Too ludicrous for its tastes, if the multi-agent program had any. However learning, testing the Cortex's ressources led to X.A.N.A. creating such a program. It had two utilities : X.A.N.A., once back at full power and after taking down its enemies, would expand its rule to dimensions, subjugating anything to its rule. But it was also a contingency plan, just in case the Lyoko-warriors won against it : X.A.N.A. would just escape to another dimension and prepare its comeback. It was as simple as that.

If the Lyoko-warriors' foes was a human with an ego, it would have congratulated itself for such a brilliant idea. It was the perfect gambit after all : X.A.N.A. would win, no matter what happens.

That said, X.A.N.A. didn't count on its former second-in-command William Dunbar and the new Lyoko-warrior Laura Gauthier proving to be a problem.

* * *

The Cortex always felt strange to William Dunbar. There was something unnerving about that Replika. The constant tremors, the parts of the area constantly moving, the traps made the whole thing so different from Lyoko. Using his trademark SuperSmoke to easily avoid the traps, he ended up in the middle of the sector, not far from a giant ball with a small entry : the Cortex's Core.

« Laura, I've reached the Core.

– Okay, before dealing with XANA for good, we'll need to go to a tower. I'll recover all of Tyron's personal information, that way Aélita doesn't get mad at me for forgetting about her mother.

— Sure… But we'll have a tough time…»

The problem wasn't the Krabs William had dodged just as easily as the traps when entering the Cortex.

The problem was William. Not William himself, but William nonetheless.

In fact, several William, swords drawn, the eye of X.A.N.A. in their eyes glaring at the real deal. They were making a circle around their original, completely cornering him.

«Gosh…» Laura whispered. Dread prevented William from saying anything.

If you were looking at the Cortex from above, all you would see is nothing but a beautiful black flower with black petals.

It would have been certainly even better if it wasn't for the fact that said « petals » weren't Dunbar copies lunging in SuperSmoke for at the real William.

Tightening his grip around his trusted Zweïhander sword, William waited for the inevitable.

«… I don't know how to deal with myself yo… » whispered Dunbar in dread. The second his clones materialized close to him to strike him, he used the Super Smoke to dodge their blows, before returning to normal in the middle of the group of clones. The only way to defeat people just as strong and unstoppable as him was to exploit their numbers. When a clone swung his sword vertically, the former XANA-Warrior tilted his head, dodging the blow.

« Behind you ! » Laura warned. William properly used his Super Smoke, avoiding a sword beam fired behind him. Other clones, not expecting the attack, were not as lucky, and the beam cut through several of them. That said, more than half of them were still here. Things were only getting started.

« Keep dodging them. I've got an idea. » Gauthier stated. William dodged, jumping just in time to avoid a sword attack aiming his legs. Another clone fired yet another sword beam, prompting Dunbar to use his Super Smoke to dodge. This time, however, instead of hitting the clones in its paths, the beam suddenly vanished. Apparently, X.A.N.A. learned how to cancel attacks on the fly to limit the damage. Other clones, but not all of them, used their Super Smoke, before charging at William and hitting him, forcing him out of his smoke form and leaving him open to the rest of the Dunbar-lookalikes. William barely managed to block several attacks, but there were still way too many clones. William used Super Smoke again, but instead of remaining on the ground, which would have left him open to the clones still in smoke form, he took to the skies.

« Fly as high as possible ! » Advised Laura. The black-haired boy would have nodded if he was in solid form, before returning to his human firm. To the clones, William looked like some form of black star. To Dunbar, his bunch of X.A.N.A.-made twins looked like some sort of dust. The height difference was enormous. Not that the William clones truly cared, as they fired an army of sword beams at William. Dunbar planned to dodge them all with his trademark smoke technique, but…

« Block ! » Laura yelled. Doing as told, William's eyes widened when he witnessed his sword absorbing all the beams he parried. « Fire ! », was the Gauthier girls next order, and the Dunbar boy obliged, firing an enormous sword beam at high speed. The following explosion looked like something made out of these old GameCube/Playstation 2 games, when explosions looked like giant orange orbs expanding. The clones in solid form didn't have the time to use Super Smoke, not expecting that attack, and were promptly obliterated. Less than a quarter of the clones remained, having obviously survived the attack thanks to the Super Smoke. It was still a good dozen of evil twins remaining. Using the clones' number against them wouldn't work anymore, and they were still too many of them to beat.

« You're still falling » Gauthier reminded. Right, William flew as « high as possible » in smoke form and returned to normal in the sky. He should've expected to fall eventually. Hence why he used his Super Smoke to return safely to the ground.

« Go towards the clones » Laura told him. Still in smoke form, the former X.A.N.A.-Warrior did as told, hitting a clone and forcing both himself and said clone to return to normal.

« Don't. Say. A thing. » Gauthier hissed. Must have been her idea. William could only ponder silently what she was thinking, not noticing the clone looking at him in confusion. The rest of the clones, returning to normal, looked at both clones, just as confused as their « brother ». For a minute, no one moved, said a thing, or lost their neutral expression. Meanwhile, a Megatank appeared, rolling slowly, silently toward William and his « brothers ». Opening, it started to charge its trademark beam, more accurately, a vertical beam.

« Super Smoke ! » Laura yelled. William did just that, just in time to avoid the beam. His clones, however, were not as lucky, and were wiped out down to the last one. William returned to normal form, just in time to see his new opponent. A Megatank.

« Ignore him. Go to the Cortex's tower. » William obeyed Laura's orders. Using Super Smoke, he easily entered the tower, unaffected by the monster's beams. Inside the tower, William went to the second floor of the tower, before the tower's interface appeared before him.

« Just put your hand on the interface. I'll take care of the rest. » Gauthier told in a reassuring tone. William nodded, and did as told.

« Just wondering, but what how did you knew about that sword's absorbing energy technique. I didn't knew myself, Dunbar asked.

– Well, I had to prepare myself before doing this. I checked your avatar, and I saw that most of the powers X.A.N.A. supposedly gave you were saved in the supercomputer during your second virtualization. I saw that technique and I thought it could be useful.

– Oh. And why were the clones confused after that ?

– Remember the program Jérémie created to identify clones when X.A.N.A. used them in its attack ? Well, I used that program's source codes to create another program. I made you indistinguishable from the other clones. You had their appearance. Since the program I created allowed me to establish a connection with the clones, I made a connection between you and X.A.N.A. so that it wouldn't distinguish you from the clones by controlling them.

– You know X.A.N.A. could have taken over my body this way right ? asked William, who would be glaring at Laura if they weren't in two different worlds.

– It wouldn't. X.A.N.A. would have required a virus in your brain to control you, something it didn't need with the clones. By the way, I'm done, you can get out of the tower and go to the Cortex's core. » The girl finished. Once out of the tower, William used his Super Smoke and quickly reached the Core's closed gate.

« Oh. Yeah, forgot that. Without Aélita, how are we going to go inside the Gate ?

– Try Super Smoke. If it doesn't work, I have a contingency plan. »

Before the Megatank could get another chance to wipe out William, the latter used his trademark technique to enter the gate and reach the Core's interface, immune to the Monster's desperate attacks.

« Install the virus. Quick. Before Tyron notices us. » Despite her neutral tone, it was clear to William that Laura was full of glee. He couldn't blame her. He was just like her. He would finally settle the score with X.A.N.A. for good. William installed the virus and escaped just as quickly as he came.

Outside, the spectacle had already started. Parts of the ground were rotting and collapsing. The « clouds » in the sector were falling on the ground. The once yellow sky was turning red, and then black. The sector on itself was losing its colors. William ignored the Megatank again as he used his Super Smoke to reach the Skidbladnir before Tyron's virtual world was completely wiped out. Inside Jérémie's virtual ship, William took off to the digital sea.

« You know the rest of the team won't like what we did… William sounded worried now, even though he was more than satisfied to have finally killed X.A.N.A., with no pissed off Yumi to stop him from settling his score.

– Remember when I made you enter the Cortex's tower ?

– Of course.

– Well, I did so that I could access and copy all of Tyron and his men's personal information, hideouts and places so that we could eventually find Aélita's mother. Don't worry about that.

– … You're evil.

– I do my best, William, Gauthier boasted.

– Laura ? Do you know where is William ? I can't find him. » A familiar voice stated. Both Laura, and especially William knew this voice a bit too well.

« Yumi ? Oh, well… » Laura sheepishly replied to the tall Japanese girl behind her, who had a very questioning look on her face

« We're screwed, right ? » William stated the obvious to an obviously annoyed Laura.

That was not improving their chances.

* * *

X.A.N.A. almost wished it could curse. Under the possibility it would lose, it would have expected the whole team to take it down, especially Jérémie and Aélita. But the two newbies, of all people, defeated it ? X.A.N.A. couldn't accept that possibility. Heck, it wasn't even a possibility, it looked more like a fantasy. Jérémie fooled it, Aélita played it, and now it was that Gauthier girl's turn ? That's something X.A.N.A. couldn't imagine.

Fortunately it had a contingency plan in case it would be defeated. A program X.A.N.A. started to develop long once it escaped the supercomputer with Lyoko's keys. The program would allow it to cross dimensions, thus escaping this world and the Lyoko-warriors for the time being. Once powerful enough, X.A.N.A. would go back and finally take over the world.

Once the program did its job, X.A.N.A. ended up in a forest, with all of its energy, but looking like a specter. In this form, X.A.N.A. wouldn't last very long, as specters were usually linked to towers which wasn't the case here. It needed a host, quickly. Scanning the area, X.A.N.A. noticed an unconscious boy. Said boy had short black hair, shaped like a duck. If X.A.N.A. had any fashion style and some sort of humanity, it would have vomited. The boy also had a short-sleeved blue shirt, brown pants and blue sandals. There was a strange power emanating from his body, or more accurately, his neck. It could be useful if harnessed properly. Entering the boy's body through his neck, X.A.N.A. barely paid attention to the unconscious blonde boy next to its target.

X.A.N.A didn't understood what happened next. The multi-agent program was in a white place, having taken Jérémie Belpois's appearance for some reason. There was no surroundings to speak of. Except for the black-haired boy and what seemed to be a younger version of said boy. Both looked at it in confusion as X.A.N.A. analysed the two individuals.

« Who are you ? » The boy's older self asked.

X.A.N.A. extended its palm towards the younger individual.

« The power you gave the boy is useful. **Unlike you**. » A surge of electricity erupted from X.A.N.A.'s hands, destroying the kid. Its cries of pain, X.A.N.A. noted, were fittingly adult-like. X.A.N.A. knew, from the power the « kid » emanated, that it couldn't be the boy. It was the person who gave him said power, likely for his own purposes. But X.A.N.A. had no need for said person, who could, on top of that, prove to be a problem later on. X.A.N.A. then turned towards the boy, and talked to him in a neutral tone.

« To answer your question, I am this world's future. And this world is… Unlikely to enjoy it. »

The power from the boy's neck invaded the boy's entire body. The boy, or more accurately, X.A.N.A. possessing the boy, regained consciousness. As marks appeared all over the black-haired boy's body, the aforementioned body started to flicker. X.A.N.A.'s eye appeared in its new host's once black eyes.

« Sasuke-kun ? » A girl asked. X.A.N.A. quickly scanned the girl. She had green eyes and pink hair, but the hair was much longer than Schaeffer's. She also had a pink qipao dress and blue sandals.

« **Schaeffer**… » X.A.N.A. whispered with hate. However, the girl wasn't X.A.N.A.'s focus. What truly interested X.A.N.A., was the duo looking at him with much killing intent. Their shared characteristic was their headband : for some reason, it had a musical note on it. Judging by their clothes and their fighting stance, they were raised to kill. Interesting. This world was ruthless enough to raise children this way. X.A.N.A.'s original world would have protested the second it'd notice child soldiers.

« **These changes were… Unexpected.** » X.A.N.A remarked, confused. Not that it cared a lot about it.

This world was ruthless ? Cute. X.A.N.A. was even more so.

* * *

**Author's note : Hi there. Kinda late since I really had no idea how to write the fight scene between William and his clones. I mean, it's easy to write a curb-stomp battle like what happened with X.A.N.A.-Sasuke versus Zaku, Dosu and Kin, but it's much harder to write a more classic battle. Hope you enjoyed that fight, that said.**

**Originally, the story was supposed to only happen in the **_**Naruto**_** world, with X.A.N.A. screwing everyone the same way it did in **_**Code Lyoko**_**. However, after much thinking, I decided to add a small scene in Code Lyoko's world.**

**Finally, in the **_**Code Lyoko**_** world, this moment is in truth **_**Mutiny**_**, the 22nd episode of **_**Code Lyoko : Evolution**_**. I really hated this episode, because I thought that with the OP Super Smoke, William and Laura had largely enough resources to defeat X.A.N.A.. So I imagined what would happen if they actually did defeat X.A.N.A.. But I didn't want it to be too easy for them, so that's where the William clone army entered the picture.**

**There are several references :**

**First, when William uses his sword to absorb the energy beams, it was a reference to the 80th **_**Code Lyoko**_** episode, **_**Dog Day Afternoon**_**. In this episode, X.A.N.A.-William absorbs Aélita's force field attack through his sword , and spreads it throughout his **_**zweïhander**_**. He then uses the absorbed energy to launch a pink energy wave at Aélita.**

**Second, Laura mentioning Jérémie's clone program is a reference to the 21th Code Lyoko : Evolution episode, **_**False Pretenses**_**. In this episode, X.A.N.A. launches an attack, sending the Lyoko-warriors a spectre disguised as them, constantly changing its appearance! Plus, not content with fighting unexpected spectres at the school, the team are confronted with false avatars of themselves on Lyoko. However, Jérémie creates a program identifying the clones, allowing the Lyoko-warriors to know who is who and to stop X.A.N.A.'s attack. **

**Third, Laura mentioning William's second virtualization is a reference to the 66th **_**Code Lyoko**_** episode, **_**William returns**_**. William is materialized but still under X.A.N.A.'s control and kidnaps Aélita before virtualizing himself with her.**

**Fourth, X.A.N.A. having Jérémie's appearance in Sasuke's subconscious is a reference to the 24th Code Lyoko episode "Ghost Channel", the only episode where X.A.N.A. appeared in person... As a fake Jérémie. Plenty of people are trying to imagine what X.A.N.A. looks like as a human (as seen in plenty of fanfics and fanarts), but for me I'm just going to stick with his one canon human appearance. **

**Have a nice day ! **


	3. II : Hope

_**Chapter 02 : Hope**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Code Lyoko**

X.A.N.A. had to adapt to its current situation.

On one part, Franz Hopper's creation had managed to survive by taking over a cursed seal. On another, X.A.N.A. was prisoner of a boy mentally strong enough to submit it to his will. That was both surprising and problematic.

Surprising because for the third time, X.A.N.A. was a prisoner. The body being organic instead of being a supercomputer, X.A.N.A. deduced that it couldn't just find some keys like back in Lyoko or steal codes like in the Cortex. It had to find another way to escape and possess a more subservient individual.

Problematic because X.A.N.A. had little to no experience with mental struggles. The only one who mentally fought against its control was Dunbar, who failed despite his best efforts.

Observing its current predicament, X.A.N.A. concluded that it needed to adapt to the situation. The first issue to deal with was the resources. It was the biggest one, as X.A.N.A. had little to no resources : no technology to take advantage of, and imprisoned inside a kid. It couldn't even try to scan the boy's memories : if his love for his teammate allowed the boy to regain control of his body, his mental strength also prevented X.A.N.A. from accessing his memories. That would be a problem, as X.A.N.A. needed to mimic the Uchiha's personality to mend in society.

The second issue was the boy's teammates. X.A.N.A. learned when fighting the Lyoko-warriors how valuable their friendship was. Any immediate attempt to mimic the boy's personality with little information could quickly lead to suspicions.

The best thing to do, X.A.N.A. concluded, was to observe the boy, his personality and mannerisms, and upon gaining the chance to possess him, imitate his behavior.

* * *

To say Sakura Haruno was worried and traumatized was an understatement. Beneath the smile she gave to Sasuke, nothing but worry filled her mind.

She remembered how he killed the Oto ninjas. As she remembered the charred, black faces, her own turned green. The chillingly calm, polite tone Sasuke had adopted only highlighted the sheer brutality of his deeds. What was stranger, was that Sasuke didn't remember a thing.

She had heard of a few possessions stories, but they had reasons that couldn't explain what happened to Sasuke. True, Dan Kato was able to possess someone else's body, but Kato was long dead since. It couldn't be Ino, who not only was just as horrified as her, but was already exhausted after possessing the Oto girl. She was aware of the stories surrounding the Jinchurikis, human sacrifices hosting the Bijus, who were Tailed Beasts. However, whatever was possessing Sasuke had a behavior unlike any Biju, and thus it couldn't count. And it seemed have it's own plans, and it wasn't looking good. Not for her. Not for Sasuke. Not for Naruto.

_« Yeah. Just, no one else. Not even Naruto. »_

« Sorry Sasuke-kun. I'll have to renege on our promise. » The Haruno whispered to herself.

An unexpected voice interrupted her.

« What are you talking about, Sakura-chan ? »

Sakura turned toward Naruto, who just regained consciousness and looked at her, puzzled.

« It's nothing Naruto. » Sakura gave a reassuring smile to her friend. « Nothing. »

Naruto still looked puzzled, but nodded.

« I'm grateful for what you did to protect me. From now on, I'll protect you guys. » Sakura thought, looking at her crush.

« Even if you don't want me to ».

* * *

There was a lot of things that confused the naive Naruto Uzumaki, who kept watch as his teammates fell asleep in the middle of the Forest of Death.

The 12-year old kid had only a rudimentary understanding of the ninja world, was an overly-idealistic kid, and these views clashed with what he actually heard. Apparently, the bunch of Oto Ninjas who attacked them earlier got their asses whooped by Sasuke. That, in itself, wasn't a problem in the slightest. In fact, Naruto enjoyed « awesome » tales, and while considering the Uchiha as a rival, he asked Sakura what happened when he was unconscious, already wishing to pull off one day something just as awesome.

This leads us to the actual problem : Sakura's tale of Sasuke kicking butt was… Lacking. As if she didn't told him all the details about what happened. It didn't sounds like even a quick retelling. Just a small, unclear, statement. She'd have normally gushed about how awesome Sasuke was. Here… It wasn't the case.

Sasuke woke up, turning his back at Naruto for some reason. The tattoos on him didn't go unnoticed, however.

« **Keep an eye on Sakura. I need to deal with… Personal stuff.** »

His voice was raspy, low, for some reason. Naruto wondered why. It wasn't usual.

« Sasuke… Are you sick ?

— **No need to worry about me. I'll be back in a few minutes.** »

The Uzumaki nodded dumbly, puzzled.

* * *

The blonde reminded X.A.N.A. of Della Robbia and Dunbar. Same mind-boggling stupidity. If X.A.N.A. was human, it would have made a joke about blondes. X.A.N.A. knew not to underestimate the enemy. The Uzumaki still looked suspicious. For all we know, he could try to investigate later. X.A.N.A. had to take him seriously. Not doing so with Della Robbia and Dunbar proved to be X.A.N.A.'s undoing.

X.A.N.A. remembered one particular team. Or, more accurately, one particular particular individual.

Said person was one of the few people looking fine when X.A.N.A. slaughtered the Oto ninjas. They could pose a problem.

However, said person had similar metal plates and insignas to X.A.N.A.'s host and said host's teammates. X.A.N.A. didn't knew much about these leaf symbols, but it probably meant a belonging to a specific element. Thus, killing the target would be problematic.

However, putting him out of commission… Wasn't an issue at all.

As Neji Hyuga was about to find out to his dismay.

* * *

« Hey, Naruto, do you know how we got these scrolls ? » Sakura asked, as they woke up as early as they could, looking at the two aforementioned Heaven and Earth in front of them. Normally, they would be happy to have them, but here ? They came out of nowhere, and who knows ? It could be a trap. The best course of action would be to have a Naruto clone keep them, just in case it turned out to be a trap indeed.

The Uzumaki nodded, pouting : « Yeah, Sasuke-_teme_ went solo again and kicked ass all alone. He just told me it was about dealing with personal stuff. There goes the teamwork stuff… »

The Uchiha looked puzzled. He slept all night. : « _Usuratonkashi_, are you sure you didn't fall asleep as well ? »

The blonde fiercely shook his head : « No ! I was awake all night ! You woke up, told me you were about to deal with personal stuff, kicked ass while leaving me behind, came back and then you fell face first on the ground ! » A small grin appeared on the Uzumaki as he told the last part.

The pink-haired girl's mood darkened as she listened to her teammates' bickering. Then, she spoke up : « Naruto, how was Sasuke when he woke up ?

– He had these black weird tattoos all over his face and he spoke like these evil emperors, as if trying to look cool. »

Sakura's eyes widened in horror.

« Guys, to the tower. Now. »

The longer they stayed around, the more the entity possessing Sasuke was going to needlessly hurt people.

* * *

X.A.N.A. watched the new developments. It seems the pink-haired girl knew of its presence inside Sasuke. She is likely going to ask for help. On one part, X.A.N.A. could learn more about this new world, and thus learn how to function in that new society. On another, there was chances she planned to reveal its presence inside the Uchiha. While she promised she wouldn't, X.A.N.A. deduced that she was likely not going to keep that promise.

Things weren't looking good.

* * *

**Author's note : I apologize for the two-month wait. While school started, I have no excuse and humbly apologize. I, nevertheless, hope you will enjoy this chapter.**


	4. III : Bails sombres

_**Chapter 3 : Bails sombres**_

**Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto nor Code Lyoko**

* * *

Might Gai, an all-around hyperactive individual was now an all-around worried individual.

His optimism, far from utterly shattered, was nonetheless significantly shaken by the recent, unfortunate events that happened to his student Neji Hyuga. The latter, a dark-brown, white-eyed 14-year old boy, was in a hospital, in a critical condition.

The teenager, now in intensive care unit, had been horribly attacked. His jaw was broken, his entire body suffered from 2nd and 3rd degree burns, his legs and arms were shattered, his brain was damaged and his spine was more broken than Gaara's sanity, if there was any to speak of. Whoever attacked him did not hold back.

« Do you… Have an idea of whoever did that, asked Gai, horrified by the unexpected turn of events for the young Hyuga.

– As you know, the Forest of Death is full of cameras. We might identify whoever did that and why, replied a nurse, who was wondering whether she was indeed seeing a heavily injured teenager in intensive care unit or if she was seeing an autopsy in the morgue.

– Already done, interrupted one Anko Mitarashi, who's usual face of cheerfulness was replaced by a serious, neutral face hiding fear and apprehension. The Uchiha is responsible for Hyuga's current situation. »

Every single face in the room turned white. Now, Sasuke was indeed a prodigy, and is the best of his generation. However, he had been previously bested by one of Neji's teammates, Rock Lee, who never won against Neji himself. While Sasuke is known for constantly training, he couldn't have improved his skills that much by merely training in a day. Which means his power boost was probably given by someone else.

Which leads to the next question : Who gave him such power ?

* * *

Naruto was a confused kid.

The blond could only watch and follow as Sasuke and especially Sakura raced to the tower as if their lives depended on it. There was no threat to speak of. No weird nigh-invulnerable snake sicko, no merely creepy purple-haired snake lady and no overconfident Ame genin. So, what was the issue ? Sasuke trying to be like these bad guys he saw in movies ? Who could take him seriously ? These tattoos were ugly as shit and his deep evil emperor-wannabe voice sounded like a poor man's Hiruzen. And Sasuke, as cowardly and stupid as he was, was still on their side. So… Why ?

« Sakura-chan, Sasuke… What's going on ? Why are we running like crazy like that ?

– We'll talk about it later, Naruto, just run ! » Sakura's answer gave no room for debate, and Sasuke's thankful look to her didn't help either. All Naruto could do was to mumble about how he felt ignored as he did as asked.

« It's annoying, to be left in the dust like that… I wonder if it's any different from where I didn't knew I was the Kyuubi's Jinchuriki… »

Despite the « threat », the team managed to reach the tower without issue, leaving the blond disappointed by the lack of challenge.

« So… We just run away. Like cowards, lamented the blond. It's the snake sicko all over again, right ?

– Well, yeah. He totally crushed us last time and tried to come back for more. Either we choose to fight him and we die this time, or we flee and live to fight another day, partially lied Sakura. We can't always go into fights Naruto. A ninja must know where he's clearly overpowered so that he can flee or improvise. Next time, we'll be stronger, alright ? » The Uzumaki nodded, albeit reluctantly.

« When we'll be strong enough to kick his ass, it's going to mean that you're one step closer to being Hokage-level, got it ? » Sakura stated with a smile, hoping to take Naruto's mind off the situation and lighten the mood. A small, but determined smile indeed appeared on the Uzumaki's face, implicitly stating that Sakura succeeded in her objective.

« Besides, we have both scrolls. Let's just go to the tower and get it over with.» Sasuke stated. Said statement, however, proved that speaking of the devil could have it's benefits, as they had only to deal with a couple meters before reaching it.

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki was still a naive boy that, despite his numerous qualities, could be confused nonetheless. Said confusion only risen in intensity when the blonde heard these statements in the tower.

« Visual evidence and testimony from a trusted source has shown that Uchiha Sasuke dealt with events beyond his control that could affect him in the future if they aren't dealt with immediately. As a result, he'll be disqualified from the Chunin Exams. »

« What ? » Sasuke muttered in confusion and anger, while also trying to deduce who could've told the proctors what he did. That wasn't hard : Naruto had little knowledge of said events, but Sakura was awake during the whole ordeal.

Outwardly, Sasuke's face was neutral, emotionless, looking at Sakura as if she's no different from air. However, the boy's activated Sharingan showed the utter fury he felt towards Haruno, who, much to Naruto's surprise, glared back.

But while Sasuke's glare seemed to threaten Sakura with bodily harm for preventing him from fighting against strong opponents, Sakura's glare was more similar to an angry mom desperate to protect her kids, even if it meant hurting them.

And neither was going to back down on their position.

« You're dealing with something inside of you no one knows about, that could kill people whenever it wants, and you have no control over it whatsoever. This isn't a game. It could hurt you. It could hurt Naruto. I can't, no, I won't stand by ! » Sakura said, albeit her tears show she regretted hurting her crush. While briefly surprised by Sakura's willingness to stand in his way, Sakura's crush's anger only grew, leading him to attack Haruno.

Or, more accurately, to attempt to attack Haruno. The karate chop Kakashi gave him knocked him out as before he could reach the pink-haired girl.

« Don't worry about him », Kakashi reassured his remaining two students. « I'll take care of him » he added, before vanishing with the Uchiha.

* * *

The situation is critical.

The individual called Kakashi Hatake sealed the cursed seal on the Uchiha's neck, sealing us as well. We are no longer able to see through the Uchiha's eyes. Given that we're already unable to read his mind, we're going to have issues imitating him anytime we manage to gain control. Escaping the boy was also no longer an option for now because the seal was too strong. That left us with only one option. Use most of our power to fight against the seal and try to have some control over the boy whenever he was asleep or unconscious. While we would be as a result unable to use our abilities whenever an offensive is needed, we would at least be able to observe our surroundings, observe human behavior around the boy and act accordingly.

We shall put to test that theory now.

* * *

Juno Hyuga was a woman who believed she was used to stuff not happening as expected .

The 27-year old Branch member was a ridiculously short woman who had little to no interest in becoming a ninja. She'd have given up on her ninja career only weeks after her promotion to Chunin if it wasn't for the Third Ninja World War. It wasn't that she was bad. She just didn't care about the job, she found it boring. Every Hyuga under the sun wanted a ninja career. Juno was aiming for a higher, better way to use her Byakugan : saving lives. With her Kekkei Genkai and her knowledge in medicine and acupuncture, she quickly became the head nurse of the Konoha hospital. She was admired by several people, and few actually had a reason to dislike her, let alone hate her (with perhaps the exception of part of her own clan, who disapproved her life choices). She enjoyed the admiration without actually being in danger, but she wasn't a people person. Hence why she left the Hyuga compound long ago, instead settling in a dim lit apartment, and one of her neighbors included Uzumaki Naruto. She never particularly minded him. He was troublesome and it was kinda hard sleeping when living next to him, but he was cute and she enjoyed gardening with him. Even though they haven't spoken to each other for years. However, she was currently focused on Naruto's teammate, Uchiha Sasuke, whom checking his room to make sure everything is fine. Staring intently at the unconscious Uchiha, she remained emotionless, unreadable. She was known for being a woman who was hard to read. It was seen through several patients' accounts of her behaviors. A rather shy patient described her as motherly, gentle, soft-spoken. Naruto himself claimed she was outspoken, hyperactive and enjoyed pranks. Finally, a co-worker said she was no-nonsense and professional.

However, one could see surprise upon her face when Sasuke woke up. She didn't expect him to wake up so soon, especially in the middle of the night. His eyes were half-closed as he looked around him, as if trying to hide them for some reason, leaving the nurse puzzled, unsure of how to react, since the Uchiha wasn't making any particularly abrupt move, merely groaning and looking around him.

Activating her Byakugan, Juno was surprised by something unusual happening inside the Uchiha's body. It wasn't hurt, but it had no chakra network, it looked more like a spectral entity, something beyond an human. Juno could describe it as some sort of electrical, humanoid abomination.

Juno was even more surprised when all electricity suddenly died down, and Sasuke's body returned to it's usual self. His black eyes, instead of being merely half-open, were now fully open, with no sign of damage done anywhere near his body.

« W-What happened ? » the Uchiha asked, confused.

* * *

_**Our experiment was a success.**_

* * *

**Author's note : cue me realizing how much I made you guys wait… Sorry guys. Again, I have no excuse but procrastination. That being said, here's the new chapter ! Hope you guys enjoyed it !**

**Juno's character, for those wondering, won't be that important to the overall plot, but she'll have her own, small arc.**

**That being said, allow me to answer to the first review :**

thor94 : « since you make sakura better. Hope you plan giving naruto a brain and some bloodline and clan talents, and make him far less naive. »

**First off, thanks for your review! I really appreciate it! **

**That being said, we've seen that Sakura became « better » due to even more traumatic experiences than canon. Zaku's arms being broken is a thing, Dosu and Zaku being fried alive is another. I'd like to keep Naruto close to his canon characterization (also, he didn't went through the same traumatic experiences, since he was unconscious and Sakura chose not to tell him). Plus, giving him a bloodline is a bit cliché. But events will make him mature and his abilities to improvise (already excellent as we all know. He's unpredictable for a reason) and his overall planning will improve, that I can guarantee. As for Sakura, as Jim Morales says, I'd rather not talk about it. **

**See you guys next time !**


End file.
